


New Management

by wannabebestseller



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, CEO!Louis, Dominant Louis, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oneshot, Roleplay, Smut, Submissive Harry, dom!Louis, kind of sugar daddy vibes, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabebestseller/pseuds/wannabebestseller
Summary: basically Louis tweeted today that he wants to create his own management company and uhhh it gave me an idea. Smutty oneshot but kinda wholesome at times. Harry is so gone for him but wbk. i didnt edit this at all so sorry for any mistakes.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	New Management

Harry’s not sure how it started, but he doesn’t want it to end. He’s been with his husband nearly ten years and they’ll go through phases of roleplaying in the bedroom, just to spice things up a bit, but  _ this.  _ This is much different. Louis isn’t pretending to be his boss, he  _ is _ his boss.

Once Louis starting dreaming of starting his own management company, Harry was already all in. He knew that when the day came, he would want to join the company, but he never considered that that might mean Louis would be his… his boss.

And now, as he’s rounding the corner of a glass paned office and striding in like he owned the place, he had to stop in his tracks. There, at the head of a long, twenty seat table and surrounded by employees, is his husb- no, future manager, donning an all black suit with a stream of smoke pouring out of his stubbled mouth. Was he smoking inside? Of course he was. This was his office, his building. Suddenly Harry felt a rush, like warm water was being poured over him, as he remembered a similar time ten years prior.

The cute boy he had been stealing kisses with between rehearsals became his bandmate, and took the role of leader like a fish to water. Harry’s thoughts would wander during practice and Louis would tell him to focus, causing blood to rush to his cheeks and his jeans to tighten mercilessly. He followed Louis blindly, like a deer in headlights. Fumbling through flirting and kissing and handjobs and taking his first fuck. Even listening to Louis when he told Harry to start being more confident. Paint his nails if he wants to, grow his hair out if he wants to, wear a bloody dress on Vogue if he wants to. He feels confident and comfortable next to this small, powerful man, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Harry realized he was staring when a disgruntled employee coughed, obviously wanting to keep it professional. Louis eyed the employee before looking up at Harry with a small smirk and glint in his eye. “Why don’t you have a seat, Harry?” And there it was again. The feeling he got every time Louis told him what to do. Most of the time it’s scripted, agreed on before doing a scene in bed. Harry turns into a complete mess for it then and now that it’s actually happening, unscripted, in front of others? He’s glad his blazer covers the front of his trousers well enough.

He shouldn’t be nervous, they’re just signing a contract and it’s not like he doesn’t see the man every day. But he’s trying to keep it professional in front of his safe person and a bunch of strangers who don’t know anything about Harry’s perverted thoughts.

He took a deep breath and managed to stay in his seat the entire time Louis and his employees explained the contract to Harry. It was a beautiful moment, really. The irony of his husband reading off to him the very same type of agreement that he made while sitting next to him when they were practically kids. Only then, it was much more serious, much more daunting and humiliating.

Someone handed Harry a pen, and everyone—even Louis—held their breath while he signed the papers. When he was all finished, Louis stayed in his seat, never taking his eyes off Harry as he said, “If you’ll excuse us, gentleman, I’d like to have a word in private with my new client.” The people around him scrambled to grab their things, but Harry didn’t dare break Louis’ gaze. Not when he was looking at him like that. Lips pursed, brow relaxed, eyes lidded like a panther about to pounce.

When the room was cleared, Louis paused before getting up to move toward Harry at a lazy pace, taking a drag of his cigarette every so often. As he neared him, he asked, “how do you feel about the arrangement, Harry?” His voice was polite, casual.

“I think it’s great, brilliant, I think—” Louis had stalked behind him now, one hand softly caressing his collar bone and gripping his shoulder.

“Continue,” he ordered. And Harry realized how this was going to play out. He looked up at Louis and gave him a little nod, letting him know that he was okay with this. 

Louis continued massaging Harry as he spoke. He cleared his throat. “Sorry, as I was saying, I think it’s a lovely arrangement. I love the freedom of image and the focus on music promotions rather than public relations. I think that this is a great fit for me.”

Louis hummed in response, leaning down to purr in his ear, “and are you a good judge at what’s a good fit in you?”

“Sir?” Harry’s voice cracked. Louis hummed in question. “F-fit in me?”

“I said,” he snapped, “are you a good judge at what’s a good fit  _ for _ you?”

Harry blushed at his mishearing. “Well, yes I mean I, I think I do. But…”

“But?” Louis was dragging the tip of his nose up the side of Harry’s neck now, breathing him in.

“But I think. I need help sometimes, you know, which is why I need someone like a manager…”

“Someone like me?” Louis stood up straight then and spun Harry’s chair to face him. “You’re in the right hands then, pet,” he said adoringly, lifting Harry’s chin with a finger. “You and me, we’re going to make a great team, aren’t we?” Harry swallowed and nodded. “I mean look at you, so pretty.” He grabbed a hold of one of his cheeks, turning it red as he let go. “And all dressed up for me,” he gestured toward Harry’s expensive outfit. Sparkling, colorful, accessorized with jewelry just how he liked it. “Always dressed up, aren’t you? The perfect little showboy.”

He put a hand under Harry’s jaw, exposing his neck and causing a whine to slip out. “Gonna make me lots of money, aren’t you baby?” He asked, leaving a quick kiss on his exposed neck. Harry squirmed and nodded, unable to form words at this point. “I asked you a question Harry.”

Oh yeah. “Yes—” Louis gave him a stern look, and Harry caught on. “I mean yes sir.”

Louis hummed. “Such a good pet.” He lifted Harry under his arms and set him on the table, kicking the chair away and standing between his legs. He slid his hands up Harry’s shirt, caressing the soft skin of his belly. Harry wanted to kiss him so bad, but wasn’t sure if he was supposed to.

He didn’t have to, Louis put out his cigarette on the table and grasped Harry’s hips as he took his lips in a deep kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around his superior and kissed back harder. Louis brought a hand up and gripped his soft curls to pull him away and get a good look at him. Harry stared back with a dimpled grin. Louis had sparkly lipgloss on his stubble now and Harry wanted to make his dick match. 

Louis wasn’t having it though, he wanted Harry and he wanted him  _ now _ . Right there on the table in front of the big glass window looking out to the rest of his building. Louis saw Harry staring at the window and chuckled darkly. “Take it off, showboy,” he challenged.

Well, if his boss wanted him to perform, who was Harry to refuse? He started taking off items of clothing one by one until Louis grew impatient and ripped them off of him. “Heyy! That’s my new Gucci!” Harry whined.

“Oh really?” Said a breathless Louis, unbuckling his belt and losing his composure. “Well the last time I checked, you’re my client. If you want more pretty things, you’ll have to sing your songs and earn those pretty things, am I clear?”

Harry was in heaven, squirming under the heat of Louis’ words. Goosebumps flooded his bare skin as he watched his manager pull his achingly hard cock from his trousers, obviously in need of attention. But when Harry reached out to take hold of it, Louis smacked his hand away and grabbed one of his thighs, pinning it to the table. 

It was like a dream, Harry was completely naked for anyone to walk by and see and Louis was fully clothed apart from the erection he sported through the zip of his trousers. He slipped a hand in his pocket and pulled his wallet out, retrieving an emergency packet of lube from one of the sleeves. 

“So pretty baby, putting on a show for everyone to see. Lay back.” He purred. Harry did as he was told and in a moment felt the cool slick of the lube slide over his hole. He groaned, arching his back off the table. He was crazy for it, acting touch starved as if Louis hadn’t fucked him into oblivion just two nights before. This wasn’t the same Louis though, this was his manager. His boss. Sir. 

Harry moaned as Louis slipped a finger in easily, twisting and moving it inside, stretching the younger man open. He must’ve felt like Harry was loose enough, shoving two more fingers in and fucking him with them, making him mewl.

“Oh god-  _ please  _ sir I need it please!” Harry begged as he writhed on the cold, hard table beneath him.

“Looks like I got a filthy client. Look at you, exposing yourself for me, your superior. Doing exactly as I ask you like a good pet. Look absolutely stunning fucking yourself on my fingers, love.” He pulled them out and left Harry open for a moment, desperate to be filled with something, anything.

“Yes, yes that’s right. Do anything you say, just please fuck m—UNHH!” Harry couldn’t control his volume as Louis pushed into him, grabbing hold of a hip with one hand and a shoulder with the other. The metal of his wristwatch was cold and his dick was hot in his ass and Harry felt fuzzy all over, his own dick uselessly spurting precome as it lay hot and heavy on his belly, untouched.

Louis noticed and wrapped a hand around it, pumping him in time with his thrusts. “Come.”

“What??” Harry was shocked. He couldn’t come that quickly. Since when did Louis expect him to do it on command?

But then Harry heard footsteps coming from down the hall, then hurriedly retreat back to where they came. And Harry felt hot all over at the thought of someone seeing Louis fuck his own client on a table without a care in the world, and in an instant, he was spilling all over Louis’ hand and crying out a string of obscenities.

Louis groaned, feeling Harry tighten around him with every pulse of his orgasm before reaching his own, doubling over Harry and digging his nails into his skin. “Ah, GOD, you feel that Harry? Feel me coming inside you? That’s because you’re  _ mine _ .” He growled. “Gonna fuck it into you nice and deep, let everyone here know you’re my client now.” 

He gave one last thrust before nearly collapsing onto the table himself, propping himself up on his hand and breathing heavy. He slipped out of Harry and put his dick back in his pants, grabbing his belt and sliding it through the loops. Harry lied there, looking at him through post orgasm haze.

Louis fixed himself, leaned down to peck Harry on the lips, and stood back up. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have another meeting to attend.”

Harry’s jaw dropped, his dick weakly throbbing as he watched Louis walk out the door as if nothing happened. He lied there for a second, in shock, when his phone buzzed.

LOU:  _ see you at home, love you xx. _

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated! <3


End file.
